Et là, t'es tombé amoureux papa ?
by Mimi154
Summary: Une petite OS sans grande prétention, et pleine de tendresse !


**Voila une petite OS que j'ai écrite entre deux crises d'insomnies, xD, j'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

_Et là, t'es tombé amoureux papa ?_

Dans les longs couloirs du Manoir, un petit garçon de cinq ans à peine se baladait. Il cherchait son père dans toutes les pièces du Manoir. Celui-ci lui avait en effet promis de lui raconter une histoire.

Parvenu dans l'aile Est du Manoir, le petit Thomas trouva enfin son père.

Assis à son bureau, son père l'impressionnait beaucoup, il faisait, selon les propres dires du jeune garçon, « grand comme les messieurs du ministre ».

Imposant, les traits marqués par une guerre affrontée bien trop jeune, Drago Malefoy avait toutefois gardé toute beauté. Ses cheveux, quoique plus court, étaient toujours d'un blond presque blanc. Ses yeux bleus, parfois gris notamment quand Thomas faisait tourner en bourrique le vieil elfe de maison du Manoir, imposaient le respect.

Apercevant enfin son fils, Drago s'exclama,

« Eh bien, que fais tu là ? Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher jeune homme ! Allez hop, au lit ! »

A ses mots, Thomas se figea, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il avait promis.

« Mais papa, tu m'as promis de me raconter **l'**histoire ! » gémit le petit garçon.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Thomas savait faire du haut de ses cinq ans, c'était amadouer son père. Oh oui, Drago avait beaucoup de mal à résister à son fils, il faut dire que c'était le premier. Aussi, quand il vit les yeux du petit garçon se remplirent de larmes, quand il aperçut la lèvre tremblante de son fils, Drago Malefoy craqua.

Il fit alors signe à son fils de s'approcher. Il le prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui dit finalement

«Alors bonhomme, tu veux que je te raconte quelle histoire ? »

« Mais papa, » répliqua le garçon, « tu sais bien ! Je veux **L'**histoire ! »

« Ah, je vois… Mais vois tu, cette histoire, tout le monde ne peut pas l'entendre, » dit son père d'un air mystérieux.

« Oui mais à moi tu la racontes, hein papa ? C'est mon histoire à moi aussi maman elle a dit ! »

« Ah si maman la dit, ça change tout. Ouvre grand tes oreilles, mais quand j'ai finit, au lit ! » répondit Draco

« Promis papa, promis. Allez raconte ! »

Draco installa plus confortablement son fils sur ses genoux, puis commença à raconter.

« Ferme les yeux mon fils et maintenant, imagin. Tu te trouves à Poudlard, dans la grande salle. Ta mère est comme toujours assise à la table de sa maison, entouré par Tonton Harry et Tonton Ron. Moi je suis à ma table, entouré de personnes auxquelles je ne fais pas attention, car tu vois, comme à chaque repas, j'observe ta maman. Mais ce soir là, la tranquillité u repas fut vite brisée. Quelques mangemorts s'étaient introduits dans… »

« Non papa, » le coupa Thomas. « Passe ce passage. J'aime pas ce passage, saute le ! »

« Mais ça fait partit de l'histoire Thomas. »

« Oui, mais j'aime pas. A chaque fois, maman et toi vous êtes blessé dans cette partie de l'histoire, et je veux pas moi ! »

« Très bien, très bien, » dit Draco, qui pensait que décidemment, l'histoire était de jour en jour transformée au gré de son fils.

« Ta maman et moi, on s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie ce soir là, et ta maman, ça l'a beaucoup étonné de me voir là. »

« Et pourquoi Papa ? » demanda Thomas, comme il le faisait à chaque fois de ce moment précis de l'histoire.

« Eh bien tu vois, j'était blessé à cause de cet événement dont je ne dois pas parler, et ta maman ne trouvait pas normal que moi, je sois blessé. Elle et moi étions peu blessés comparé à d'autres. Alors, pour ne par encombrer inutilement l'infirmerie, on est rentré dans nos appartements communs de préfets en chef. »

« Papa, papa, c'est quoi un préfet en chef ? »

« Thomas, tu sais très bien ce que c'est ! »

« Oui mais si tu dis pas, eh ben c'est pas l'histoire ! » répliqua l'enfant.

Décidemment, c'était lui qui décidait de leur histoire.

« Très bien. Les préfets en chef ce sont des personnes qui surveillent et punissent les autres élèves. »

« Et toi, tu aimais bien punir ? » demanda Thomas.

« Oui Thomas, » dit d'un air las son père. « Mais maintenant, tu arrêtes de m'interrompre, ou je ne raconte plus ! »

Thomas fit la moue mais se tut, bien trop heureux d'entendre l'histoire.

« On est donc rentré ensemble dans nos appartements, et nous avons discuté un peu car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions envie d'aller nous coucher après ce qui venait d'arriver. C'est ce soir là que, pour la première fois, ta maman accepta de dormir avec moi. »

« Eh papa, pourquoi les grandes personnes elles dorment ensemble dans le même lit ? » demanda Thomas, faisant fi de l'interdiction de son père qui ne s'en offusqua pas.

« Parce qu'elles le désirent Thomas. »

« Et moi aussi je vais le désirer quand je serais grand ? »

« Si tu es comme moi, tu le désireras beaucoup, » dit Draco, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et ça veut dire qu'on s'aime quand on fait ça ? »

« Pas toujours. »

« Et là, t'es tombé amoureux papa ? » le questionna Thomas.

« Oh non mon chéri, ça c'est bien plus tard, quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux… » répondit Draco.

« Et c'est quand plus tard ? »

« Plus tard c'est un passage que tu vas vouloir que je saute. »

« Et comment t'as su papa ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Je ne voyais plus qu'elle, je ne voulais qu'une chose, être avec elle, je voulais la faire rire, ne plus la voir pleuré… »

« C'est ça être amoureux ? » le coupa Thomas. « Parce que moi, je vois plus que Rose ces temps ci, tous les autres ils sont partis. Et quand elle a pleuré, eh ben moi je voulais pas la voir pleurer, alors j'ai chanté pour elle papa. Comme tu fais pour maman. Et elle a rit, comme maman, moi j'était tout content qu'elle rit. Je suis amoureux papa ? Moi, ça me fait peur d'être amoureux, parce que tu vois… » continua Thomas.

Draco fit peu attention à c qu'il put dire après. Il lui rappelait tellement sa mère dans ces moments là. Il avait toujours une question à poser, toujours quelque chose à dire. Elle, sa mère, la femme de sa vie…

Une voix le ramena à la réalité.

« Eh bah alors, on est toujours pas couché jeune homme ? » s'exclama une voix familière.

« Mamaaaaaaan ! » s'écria Thomas en lui sautant dans les bras.

« N'essaie pas de m'amadouer jeune homme. Tu devrais être au lit depuis longtemps ! »

« Mais maman, papa il avait promis de me raconter l'histoire ! »

« Eh bien maintenant, c'est finit. Tu files au lit, allez zou ! Je vais venir te faire un bisou. »

Sans dire un mot, le petit garçon traîna des pieds jusqu'à son père, comme s'il portait toute la peine du monde. Il l'embrassa et le fixa, suppliant.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai encore plus peur que toi de ta mère ! »

Cette dernière rit tandis que Thomas passait la porte du bureau de son père.

« Ainsi, je suis terrifiante Mr Malefoy ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point, Mme Malefoy. »

« Oh, dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de vous laisser seul la nuit, » dit-elle, s'approchant de son mari. « Histoire que vous ne fassiez pas de cauchemars ! »

« Il en est hors de question, » commença Draco tout en l'attirant vers lui. « Tu es à moi pour toujours Hermione… » ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
****N'est ce pas mignon tout plein ? Mdr  
****Si l'envie vous en prend, sachez que je ne suis pas du genre à refuser les reviews, mdr.**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


End file.
